Days End
by Pinkarcade
Summary: Witches are nearly extinct and humans are in hiding while Vampires rule what is left of the world. Vampires have turned against one another as their food supply is running dry. The Gilberts and Winchesters fight again the world until they realize food is sparse and they are being hunted by the entire Vampire Race. Language, Violence and intimacy for M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Katherine POV

I sat motionless, scanning my surroundings from behind a large oak tree. I adjusted the heavy cloak and took out my pocket watch. The dial remained still. The next tree was 20 feet away. I prepared myself for the quick dash and held my breath. I ran quickly and quietly towards the next sanctuary. Even though the cloak made me invisible the rustling of the leaves was a dead giveaway. At least by holding my breath it was one less noise for _them_ to discovery me by.

I braced myself around the tree and looked for the next target. The closest tree was at least 50 feet away, maybe more. I would have sighed if I were allowed to make noise. While most in my tribe hated to gather food I gladly volunteered. I knew the woods inside and out and felt safer in them than in the caves I was forced to call home.

I looked at my supplies, some leather, a few rabbits and a squirrel. Elena would be pleased about the leather. _She finds so many uses for it_ I mused. I let out a concentrated breath and took out the pocket watch. The dial was still. I lifted my cloak to prepare to run when I heard the familiar clicking of the watch. I pressed myself as close as I could to the ground and scanned the darkness. _Where are you…_ I didn't dare move. In an instant he was in front of me. I tried to stay as calm as possible, years of breathe training and hunting prepared me for these moments when the enemy was so close.

He had the luxury of sauntering through the woods. Carelessly breaking leaves and twigs with no effort at all to conceal himself. I found the noise deafening and irritating. The black pants and jacket he wore would have made him invisible in the forest had it not been for his pale _lifeless_ skin.

_*Snap*_

_Shit. What was that?_ Both the vampire and I looked towards the sound. I couldn't make out a figure but he did. He crouched down then threw himself in the air. He was gone as fast as he arrived. I held my breath out of habit.

Thud.

I heard him land and whatever we had heard bristled through the bushes to get away. It shrieked in pain, more rustling of leaves, another thud. I slowly exhaled. It was a rabbit. The monster must be desperate to be eating animals. _I need to get out of here._

I stomped off my boots when I was safe inside the cavern. Elena was the first to greet me.

"Katie!" She wrapped her slender arms around my torso. "You took too long…" she whispered.

I narrowed my eyes, "Who?"

Elena pressed her lips together, tears welling up in her lapis blue eyes. "Marcus."

"Marcus…" I let out a sigh. Marcus was a great fighter and hunter. But most importantly, he was an elder of the tribe. Humans don't live past 25 and Marcus was 27. I bit my cheek to stop the heart ache from betraying me. I hugged Elena tightly.

"Where is Meredith? I need to speak with her." I said stiffly.

Elena stifled a sob. "She is comforting the children. The little ones took this death particularly hard."

I quickly gathered the supplies and headed for the children's dormitory. I paused by the door way listening to Meredith sing songs to the crying children. _Her song is probably laced with a sleeping aid. They will be out soon._ I covered my ears so I wouldn't also be enchanted. After a moment Meredith quietly opened the door and was surprised to see Katherine, eyes closed, ears covered waiting for her.

"Katherine, I am assuming you have been told?"

"Yes. Meredith, I need to speak with you. Tonight I came across one of the monsters." Meredith held my gaze. She could always be counted on to remain calm. "He ate a rabbit" I said slowly.

Her eyes betrayed her. She was surprised. This wasn't good.

"Have you told Alaric?" She asked.

"No… I thought it best to tell you first." She nodded in agreement. It had been 5 years since Alaric's wife had been kidnapped and taken to the Warehouse. He went almost mad with grief. He lives now to take down the Vampires and find where they keep the Blood Bank. If the blood bank was running dry…. No. I am not prepared for what that would mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Katherine POV

I laid on my cot, staring up at the celing. It had been 50 years since the vampires came out of hiding and started a war against humans and witches. 50 years. I tried contemplating 2 life times but could hardly fathom it. They were strategic in their killing spree. They hunted down the elderly first, then the middle age. Then when all that were left were youthful humans they created the Warehouse. A facility to drain humans of their blood until their body failed them.

No one escapes.

I shuddered.

Alaric was 30. The oldest known human alive. _And the angriest_ I thought. He and Meredith rule our little tribe. 25 humans, 10 of them under the age of 15. 2 witches. Witches are near extinct and killed on spot if found by a vampire. We protect Meredith and Bonnie at all costs.

I switched to my stomach. _Sleep!_ I internally yelled.

It was no use. Marcus' death and the monster that killed the rabbit robbed me of any sleep I could have had. I sat up and slid on my boots. Might as well work.

Elena was where I left her in the clinic. Fevers have broken out in our tribe and the beds were full. Elena was wiping a damp cloth on Matt's forehead. I grabbed his hand. "Is he doing any better" I asked, knowing the response.

Elena offered me a soft smile, "a little." She was lying but I didn't press it.

Matt stirred and eyes fluttered open. "Elena? Katie?"

Elena's face broke out into a huge grin, "Matty!" She kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

He coughed. "I've been better", he tried to manage a smile but failed.

We grew up with Matt. We shared the same bunk until Elena and I hit puberty. Even then we snuck out to continue to room with him. His presence just brought us peace. It still does.

"How are my favorite twins?" His asked, his voice breaking.

Elena laughed. She loved that stupid joke even though he has used it a million times. "We're the only twins" She giggled. Matt choked a laugh back. I rolled my eyes but still squeezed his hand. "Go back to sleep Matt, it's the only way you will get better." He coughed and nodded, his eyes shut and he was out quickly. I stared up at my sister. She looked radiant even though she hadn't gotten out of the cavern to bathe in weeks. She never left her patients side.

"I have to go back out Elena." She looked up. I saw surprise and anger in her face. "You just got back. We need you here." She said looking down at our friend.

I sighed. "I know… but I didn't get enough food and with Marcus… gone… we will need all the help hunting we can get."

Tears filled her deep blue eyes. She just nodded and hugged me. There was nothing more to be said so I grabbed my knife, cloak, and watch and set out.

* * *

Two rabbits, one snake and a hog. I kept staring at my bounty. I have enough to go back but that would mean I have to go back…. I wiped my knife clean on the ground and used spare water I had to make mud. I hate this part I thought. I smeared the mud mixture on my legs and arms to wipe off any human scent I had. I closed my eyes as I wiped it on my face and chest. Meredith had concocted an oil that prevented the vampires from smelling us but I ran out of it last trip and left too quickly for her to make a new batch.

Recklace I thought. I was too recklace.

Click click click. I quickly glanced at my watch only to see the dial spinning out of control. _Oh no._ I looked around franticly trying to find my cloack but it was too late. The Ripper was smiling as he handed it to me.

**Author's Note: I would love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I grabbed my knife and aimed for his face. It wouldn't kill him but it would hurt enough for me to run away. He was too fast. They are always too fast. The Ripper grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up. I knew it was pointless to kick but I did it anyways. I would not scream though. He loves it when they scream.

"Well hello Katherine."

_Dammit._ He knew of me.

I spit at his face.

He ducked but his eyes flared anger. "Now that's not how you treat a friendly stranger?"

Breathe in. Breathe out. Control yourself. I made a mental inventory of all my weapons. My knife and stake were too far away but my rope was at my feet.

He was enjoying this. _Why did it have to be the Ripper?_ There are many vampires that are notorious in our tribe, but the Ripper was… different. While it is said vampires were once able to choose whether or not they kept their humanity, the Ripper didn't even have a soul. He was a vacant shell that loved to kill. He _thrived_ off of it. I was as good as dead.

The Ripper growled. I wasn't paying enough attention to his game. He pulled my hair harder, I'm sure I lost several chunks of scalp. Don't scream. Don't scream. Breathe in. Breathe out.

He thew me on the ground. It wouldn't be long now.

I sat up quickly and went into a defensive stance. He laughed lazily. "You are full of spunk." I didn't take my eyes off of his. "What if we played a game?" There it was. "I will give you a 30 second head start."

He had barely finished his sentence before I sprinted away. I would be lucky if he gave me 5 seconds. I grabbed the stake I had hidden under a bush and turned back to face him. I was right, he didn't give me 30 seconds and the stake impaled him through the neck when I spun around. I caught him off guard, I'm sure that was a first.

He grasped at his neck trying to get the stake out but I jammed it in further with my boot. I quickly grabbed my cloak and threw it on when I saw Alaric run towards me.

"Katherine! Grab his legs." I saw Alaric make the Ripper drink a potion and then grab his arms. Together we brought him to our cave.

* * *

There was not enough rope in our tribe to make me feel safe having the Ripper in the clinic. I stood over his bed feeling the urge to spit at him again. Elena's presence stopped me. She would disapprove. Even though he is a monster, she values his life. I shook my head. Just nonsense. I turned and left.

* * *

Elena's POV

I watched my sister closely. Unsure if she was about to attack. I understand her hatred of their kind. I hate them too. But killing him as he's bound and gagged? That is what they would do. And we cannot stoop to their level. Our humanity sets us apart. It has too…

His eyes were following mine. They were the most amazing green. I shook the sight of his eyes out of my head. Our entire tribe surrounded the Ripper waiting for Alaric to sentence him to death. It was a formality but one we strictly adhered too. I'd like to believe if we ever came across a vampire who had his humanity intact we would not sentence him to death. But that has never happened.

It was time. "Ripper. You have been found guilty of murder. Do you renounce your inhumanity?"

The Ripper laughed.

Bonnie stepped in front of the crowd. She quickly cast a spell that sent him screaming in agony. When she had stopped he started laughing.

"Answer me!" Alaric yelled at him again. The Ripper just smiled and Alaric punched him in the face with a loud crack of his skull. The smile never left the Ripper's face but he menacingly licked his lips.

I shuddered at his teeth. My movement caught his attention again. _Shoot_. I quickly looked down.

Alaric gestured to Bonnie and the Ripper started screaming again. Torture. We are now resulting to torture. I hid my face in my hands, only looking up when the Ripper started laughing. He was laughing at me. I was thrown back with surprise. His eyes were so piercing, so evil. I looked down and left the room. Sitting outside the door I was able to hear Alaric torture him and the Ripper laughing in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to include the Winchesters to this story after reading several crossovers. It just wouldn't be an apocolypse without them :) I also upped the rating to have more liberty with language, violence and the possibility of sex. **

**Elena POV**

It was hours before Alaric finished. The Ripper was delirious from pain. I walked back into the clinic and grabbed a wet cloth. I reached down to wipe the sweat from his forehead when Alaric grabbed my hand. "Don't." I took my hand from his. "This is what I do Alaric." I could tell Alaric was debating his next move. I held his gaze. "This is my clinic." I said firmly. He exhaled slowly. I know he was controlling himself like Katherine does. Breathing through the anger. He turned around without another word.

I pressed the towel to the Rippers forehead. I thought he was asleep but his eyes popped open. I gasped. Everything about him frightens me. I set my resolve and continued wiping his brow.

His eyes followed mine. They looked confused.

I tried to imagine a world where instead of torturing vampires we lived in harmony. I must have smiled which enraged the Ripper. "WHAT?" He screamed at me. I started shaking but continued to wipe dried blood from his neck. I took the bloodied rag to the burn pile when I turned to look around me. No one was near. I hid the rag in my vest and exchanged it for a fevered towel and quickly got up.

The Ripper was still looking at me.

I stood very still. If I continued my plan he would know. If I didn't, Matt would die. Breathe in. Ugh. I exhaled loudly, unable to control my nerves and went over to Matt's bed, wiping the dried blood to his mouth. The Ripper laughed. I hate his laugh.

It was outlawed decades ago never to use vampire blood to heal. It was an unfortunate accident that led to this law. An elder was healed only to die by falling off a cliff. When he came back… several tribes fell that day.

I listened to Matt's chest. His breathing was slow and labored.

Matt took in a full breath of air and at once his heart rate sped up and he looked at me. "Hey!" I smiled, "How are you feeling Matt?" He started moving and checking his muscles. "I feel good! What happened?" I paused. I am a terrible liar. "You… Your fever broke! I have been giving you one of Bonnie's remedies and it must have worked!" it was partly true. Bonnie and Meredith made daily supplements for the sick. None have proven effective.

Matt smiled back at me. His color returning to his face. I exhaled again, loudly. "I've missed you Matt."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "I've missed you too."

"Naughty naughty little kitten" The Ripper taunted. I was thankful everyone took his ravings as lunacy.

"Matt, please go to your bunk to sleep the rest of your fever off." He started to argue but I put a hand up. "Now." No one questions me as the tribal healer. I was thankful for that right now.

Matt quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and left, glancing at the Ripper obviously upset at leaving me alone with the monster. When I no longer heard his footsteps I grabbed the bloodied towel quickly. I glanced around again quickly. I was safe.

I turned around and the Ripper was standing in front of me, I tried to scream but he already had his hand over my mouth. I kicked and flung myself as hard as I could. I didn't bother remembering what Katherine taught me what to do when caught, I knew I was dead.

In a blur I was over the Ripper's shoulders and he was darting out of the cave. The whole ordeal could not have taken more than 10 seconds. My eyes stung as tears welt up. Why didn't I listen to Alaric. I set my jaw, had I left him alone he could have taken Matt. Or one of the children. Or Bonnie! No. This was for the best. They can train another healer. I didn't do anything special. I let out a contented sigh. Yes. This was for the best.

The Ripper threw me down abruptly. I looked around slowly, taking in the new surroundings. I was unfamiliar with these trees, I ran my hands over some moss. We are at least 5 miles from the cave.

I looked at the Ripper and he appeared confused. I wanted to ask him why but decided I didn't want to drag out my death.

"Please, go on." I said quietly, staring down at the moss again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tilt his head. "What happened to your spunk little kitten?"

He rushed at me and pushed me into the wall. His breath was hot on my face. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. Be fast, be fast, be fast I chanted to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The Ripper's POV**

Blah blah blah. What a show they were putting on. Alaric pounding his fists. The witch torturing me. It was all so dramatic. I laughed. That upset Alaric. He looked funny when he was angry. I wonder if I can push him over the edge. Make a homicidal maniac out of him yet. I snickered at the thought. Alaric punched me in the face. I just smiled. He will be dead soon. I licked my lips, I can almost taste his blood.

I saw a woman shudder and fixated on her, recognizing her blue eyes instantly. Katherine.

She quickly looked down. Why would she do that? She is leaving herself wide open. Perhaps she relies too much on this cave to protect her.

Katherine has killed countless vampires and trained even more humans. I was looking forward to killing her. I wonder how I will do it? Slowly? Yes. Very slowly. She put her head in her hands after the witch tortured me again.

What is wrong with her? I was mulling her mental state when she looked up at me, face turning blush. She ran out the clinic but I could hear her heart beating at the door. Was this an act? Maybe a game she'd like to play. Yes. I'd like to play this game. I laughed. We will have _so_ much fun.

She just sat there. I dropped her about 7 miles from the cave and she just sat there. I don't understand this game.

"Please go on." She said quietly. I grimaced. This was not fun.

"What happen to your spunk little kitten?" I will beat it out of her. Faster than she could have seen I slammed her small body against the wall. She was inches from my face. I breathed in deeply. The smell of sickness radiated off of her. She did nothing.

She is truly waiting for me to kill her. I narrowed my eyes. This must be a trap. I growled, "What is your game" I yelled. Her eyes popped open, wide with confusion. "No game. No game! Please, just kill me quickly." She closed her eyes again in anticipation. I dropped her to the ground, it startled her and she let out a yelp.

She looked only at the ground in front of her.

I knelt and took her chin in my hands, "Who are you."

She looked confused again and bit her lip. I wish she hadn't done that. "I'm… I'm…"

Before we could finish our conversation I was grabbed from behind. I tried to claw at whomever attacked me but all of a sudden I could barely keep my eyes open. I laid my head down on the cold floor and blacked out.

**Elena's POV**

A large man grabbed the Ripper from behind and a scream escaped me. I turned to run but the man grabbed me by my waist and ran out of the cave.

I didn't know whether to fight back or hug him so I just laid limply in his arms. I buried my face in this chest as he ran quickly through the black woods. After what felt like eternity I felt him slow down and he gently put me on the ground. His eyes deep with concern. "Are you ok?" He asked as I saw him look me over for bite marks.

"I… I'm fine" I stammered. I bit my lip to keep from crying. Overwhelmed and scared I broke down in the strangers arms. I felt him tense up and realized this was not what he signed up for. I wiped my tears and apologized. "I'm sorry… I just. .. I never leave our cave…" My voice trailed off.

He brushed his long hair out of his face, brow furrowed, still concerned and probably wary about my mental state. "It's… ugh… it's ok. " His eyes wandered into the dark forest "We need to get going. The vervain will not last long. We are very close to my camp site. Please, let me take you there."

I just nodded.

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. We quickly walked through the endless trees , not looking back and not slowing down. He must have had the forest memorized because he didn't stop or break his momentum once.

When he did finally pause I looked around us, I didn't see any camp site? I didn't see anything.

He smirked and knocked on a tree twice. Odd.

A door suddenly opened and my mouth dropped. There was a house here! A proper house! I ran my hands over the pine siding. It's real! "What is this!"

The man reached out his hand for me to take. "Come inside. I'll tell you."

I gave him my hand without hesitation. Curiosity overwhelmed me.

The interior of the house was completely normal. Two cots rested in ones corner while a small kitchenette was in the other. A table sat in the middle of the house, books, plates and food pilled ontop of it. The house smelt of mold and incense. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I jumped when I saw another figure staring at me. "Oh! Hi-i?" I tensed up, the reality that I trapped with two strange men finally hit me. I unconsciously backed up to the wall.

The other man's green eyes narrowed and burned with anger frightening me. "Who the hell is that Sam?" he said with a slight southern drawl.

"She… ugh… I found her… with the Ripper?" Sam said looking nervous and ashamed.

The other man shook his head. "What the crap Sam. You know better." He walked up to me, intensely close, I lowered my eyes, scared what the man would do next.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm… Elena. I live a few miles from here. Or I think I do?" I looked over at Sam for confirmation but he was no longer looking at me.

The other man walked across the house and grabbed a vial of something. "Drink this." He shoved the vial into my hands.

I immediately drank the clear liquid, already knowing from the sweet smell it was vervain. I handed the empty vial back to him but his suspicion didn't dissipate.

He grabbed another vial that contained a white cloudy liquid. When he handed it over I put my nose to the vial, not recognizing the scent. It was musty and smelled of dog breath. I frowned and drank it anyways. It tasted much worst then it smelled and it was very hard not to gag. I shuddered and handed it back to him wondering how many more tests I would half to endure.

He smiled. His smile was almost more frightening than his scowl.

"What was that?" I said slowly.

"Werewolf saliva." He said with a smile. My mouth formed an "O" as I realized what he had just done. If I were a vampire I could be resistant to vervain, but werewolf saliva is deadly to them. I nodded.

"So what were you doing with the Ripper?" he said as he sat down. He wasn't completely at ease but he seemed satisfied with himself enough to relax a little.

I sighed. "The hunters in our tribe captured him and we had him on trial…."

"A what?" His eyes flared and I stepped back into Sam who just looked at me with sad eyes. "You gave him a trial?"

"Ugh… yes. We always give the Vampires a chance to renounce their inhumanity."

The green-eyed man got up in a rage and pushed his chair over. I shook with fright. He was much scarier than the Ripper.

"You idiots. They aren't human." He spat. "He could have wiped out your tribe!"

I looked down. "We aren't like them. We can't act like them. You may disagree-"

"I sure as hell disagree!"

"But it's the right thing to do." I had defended my position for years in the tribe. Defending myself to him was nothing new.

"You leave first thing tomorrow." He was no longer yelling but the coldness in his voice stayed.

A quiet yes was all I could manage to get out. Sam touched the small of my back as he led me to the cot. "You need to rest. Take my bed."

I managed a small smile. "Thank you." He nodded then turned to give me privacy. I quickly reached out to pull him back. "No, thank you for everything Sam. I… I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…" He gave me a soft smile. "No problem 'lena." I smiled big. Only Katie ever called me that… The thought of Katherine sprung hot tears to my eyes. I turned to the cot and stripped of the large tunic I wore for the clinic. My boots fell to the ground and I laid on the hard surface of the cot. I thought I would never be able to fall asleep but I was out in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N This wasn't reading how I invisioned so I am switching to third person. Love it or hate it, please let me know J**

**Elena's POV**

Her eyes slowly opened and it took a second for Elena to remember where she was. The smell of food is what finally enticed her enough to get up. Sam was making something wonderful and the smell overwhelmed her senses. She looked around for the other man but he was not in the cabin.

Sam smiled big, "Morning! I found some eggs yesterday, would you like some?"

EGGS! "Yes!" She couldn't contain her excitement as she jetted out of bed. It had been forever since any of her hunters brought home eggs. All the fowl have left the land surrounding their cave so they have relied on mostly rabbits and snakes. She skipped to the table, boiling over with excitement and hunger.

He laughed and handed her a plate. She didn't wait for them to cool before she shoveled them into her mouth. "Ohhhh sooo good!" He chuckled and she slowed down, flushed with embarrassment. "Eggs are my favorite, we haven't had them in years!"

Sam nodded.

"Sam, who was that other man? " She asked through huge bitefulls.

Sam sat down beside her with his plate. "That's Dean. He's my brother."

She couldn't hide her surprise and apparently Sam was used to the shock. "But… he's so cold? And you're so.." Elena shook her head. Brothers.

Sam's eyes couldn't hide his sadness. "Dean has lost a lot in this war. It's the way he copes."

"But you? Have you not also lost a lot?"

Sam shook his head. "It's different for me. Dean raised me after our parents were captured. He was only 9. He protected me from so much. Not just physically but he made our life almost seem.. normal." A small smile crossed his face.

She nodded. Dean and Katherine were identical in that way. Katherine has always protected her from the brutal reality of this war and even though they were twins she was the one who took care of Elena. All of a sudden Elena had great sympathy for the frightening older brother.

Until he threw open the door and glared at her that is.

"I thought you were going to take her home." Dean said gruffly as he threw down his hunting gear and the skinned rabbits he poached.

"Uh, yea, I am. Just finishing up breakfast now." Sam said as he quickly got up and put his dish in the sink. Realizing this was her cue she scarfed down the rest of the eggs and followed suit.

She grabbed her large clinic tunic and threw it on and laced up her boots.

"You ready?" Sam said as he threw his jacket on.

"Yes.. Dean?" She turned to the older brother.

"Yea?" Elena ignored his cold tone which sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank you." She moved forward and gave him a quick hug. Confused he awkwardly patted her back.

"You're, uh… welcome." He coughed and turned around quickly. His awkwardness made her grin and she turned to leave with her new tall friend.

"You never did explain why your house is invisible?" She said as they stomped through the forest. The vampires confined themselves to the night though a few had rings that would allow them to walk in the sun. Particularly the Ripper. Sam made no effort to hide themselves from the vampire so she could only assume he wasn't as afraid of him as she was.

"Yea, sorry. About 10 years ago we met a witch. Dean saved her life and to repay him she kinda, gave us a house." He smiled as he told the story. "We were always on the move and exhausted. We would sleep outside with vervain darts under our pillows and machetes in our hands. One day we saw a young woman surrounded by vamps. She was bleeding and trying to fight them all off. Dean jumped in the middle of them and damn –it if he didn't kill every single one. Ketzia was with us for a few days before realizing we didn't have anywhere to actually stay. We built the house and she put a protection spell on it. Only Dean or I can make it visible."

"You don't have a tribe?" She questioned trying to figure out how two boys survived so long on their own.

"No." Sam shook his head. "Our parents were part of the Great Tribe, out of Louisiana but when that tribe fell… Dean and I just kept going."

She stopped. "The Great Tribe?"

Sam looked at her sadly. "Yea."

It was her turn to shake her head. "I'm so sorry… " The Great Tribe was the last big hold out of humans before the Vampires took full control. It was said there were thousands of people living together in a small fortified city when one night, hundreds of vampires descended on them. Almost all the vampires were killed but a handful escaped. The fight wasn't their plan though. They infected several humans with vampire blood then poisoned the water system so while not only did hundreds of humans die, several turned… and the ones that turned… well they took care of the rest. Those who survived scattered and no tribe has grown that large since. It was the perfect plan.

They walked in silence for a few hours until she recognized a patch of forest. She was so giddy she started leaping forward. Sam laughed at her. He had a great laugh which lifted her spirits even more. She grabbed his hand to hurry him along. "Come on!" she giggled, "We're almost there!" He just smiled and kept pace. We were nearly at the entrance of the cave when Alaric jumped forward and held a crossbow to Sam's head.

"WAIT!" She threw up her hands and put herself between the men. "Ric, it's ok! He's human!" Ric didn't lower his weapon.

"Are you, Elena?" He said cooly.

She sucked in a breath. She expected him to run to her with affection, not distain. She should have known better. "Yes. I am Ric." She put her hands out so he could tie them together. She knew the drill. Ric quickly got his rope and and tied her up. Sam appeared angry but didn't challenge the leader.

"You too" Alaric barked at Sam.

"No, Ric, he was just dropping me off…" She said defeated, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"You know the rules Elena." Alaric grabbed Sam roughly and tears burned Elena's eyes for her rescuer. She lowered her head, much like Sam had done when Dean first interrogated her.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She whispered.

"It's no problem 'lena." He said tightly. Even when he was angry he was still kind.

Alaric walked Elena and Sam into the cave when they heard an outbreak of cheers. Looking around the whole tribe had gathered to welcome her home. The tears that burned from sadness turned into joyful sobs as she smiled at all the friendly faces.

Bonnie came up to Elena and closed her eyes. Bonnie gently touched Elena's forehead, reading her memories. Permission was implied. When she opened her eyes she smiled wide. "Elena." She gave her a long hug and untied their hands. "Thank you for rescuing our Healer." It was Sam's turn to look surprised.

"You're a witch?" He stammered.

"Yes. From what I saw, I know that I can trust you boys with discretion." Bonnie turned to Elena. "There is someone who needs to see you." She nodded. Katherine. Why wasn't she here? Surely she would have known that Alaric picked up their scent?

Bonnie walked them down the familiar tunnels towards the prison. Elena gave her a quizzical look but continued following without a word.

They arrived at the gated cells and in the corner was Katherine. Her long hair disheveled, face beet red, fists bloodied from probably punching something. Or someone. Katie jumped up when she saw Elena and her whole face lit up. She grabbed the bars waiting for Bonnie to release her.

"Katherine, are you ready to join us?" Bonnie asked with authority expelling off of her.

"Yes." Katie whispered.

The minute the door opened Katie flung herself at Elena. Elena cried as she held her twin. Nothing was as horrible as being separated from her other half. Elena apologized to Katherine through sobs and she just stroked Elena's hair affectionately. She looked up at Katherine and smiled. She was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sam's POV**

Sam stood back as large groups gathered around Elena. Some sobbed as they gripped her tightly. A few children simply sat at her feet as she talked with the others. It was mesmerizing to witness how many people loved this woman. He felt a stab of pain in his chest not knowing if it hurt because he missed having people around or he would just miss having her around.

Alaric had been grilling Sam since they entered the cavern. Sam didn't really mind. He understood that he and his brother were unusual. They spent most of their time hunting the vampires which defied normal reason. Alaric shook his head with confusion.

"You go out there, just the two of you, and kill vamps?"

Sam just shrugged.

Sam couldn't understand why you wouldn't want to kill them. Most were out of their mind with hunger now and were hardly a match for them. The harder to kill ones, like the Ripper and his brother, Sam and Dean followed. Keeping tabs on them and saving the few humans they could from them. It isn't without danger but compared to the alternative of sitting back and watching the world end? Hell no.

"We were trained well." Sam left it at that. Alaric stared at the tall muscular man for a while then released his gaze. They both looked over at the dazzeling long haired woman who entertained everyone else's attention.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Alaric said softly. It was the first time Sam heard genuine emotion come out of him. He nodded. Elena was the heart of this tribe. Sam had felt it when he rescued her. She faced the Ripper with a courage very few know yet remained hopeful. Kind. He felt a small smile creep up on his face.

Elena was so different than any other woman he had met. Most have already given up and are just going through the motions of life. Elena cared. She believed the world is still worth saving.

Sam saw a lean blonde young man take Elena's hand and a fire of jealousy rose up in his stomach. He kept the couple in the corner of his eye, no longer listening to Alaric, unable to focus on anything other than the burning in his heart and the couple across the room. They started to walk up to him and anxiety flushed over Sam.

"Sam, this is Matt" Matt gave a genuine smile and brought Sam in for an unexpected hug.

"I don't know what I would have done had you not brought her back…" Matt said softly.

Sam nodded feeling awkward at the attention. He would have already left but there was that ache in his stomach when he thought about not seeing Elena again. It was worth the awkward formalities he was enduring.

"It's getting late so Matt can show you to the men's dorms." Elena smiled up at Sam and butterflies flew through his body.

"Oh no, I should be getting back. Dean'll worry." He mumbled not really wanting to leave and knowing perfectly well Dean wouldn't care less.

"No!" She gasped and her eyes grew wide. "It will be dark soon and you can't walk through the woods at night!" She was breathless and almost frantic. It pained him to see her so upset.

"Fine! Fine. I'll stay. If that would make you happy 'lena". Sam reached over and hugged Elena. She barely reached his top of his chest but seemed to fit perfectly he thought.

She smiled up at him. "Yes. Thank you." He reluctantly let go over her but not before she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Sam." Sam cleared his throat, flushed and nodded at her.

"This way Sam." Matt said and started walking towards one of the tunnels. Sam felt it was going to be a long night.

**Ripper POV**

A punch to his jaw had awoken him abruptly. "FUCK!" He yelled and grabbed his face. It wasn't a punch from a human. He already knew who it was without having to open his eyes.

"Wakey wakey eggs and backey." That familiar damn voice taunted.

The ripper opened his eyes and got off the ground. Sore from the vervain shot and homicidal from being attacked.

"I see you let the younger Winchester jump you. You're getting slow in your old age." Damon laughed and the ripper wanted to strangle him. "Ah-ah-ah little brother. No murdering me tonight."

"Just wait." The ripper spat blood from Damon's punch. Taking a mental note to do the same next time Damon fell asleep.

This was the 5th time a Winchester foiled one of their killings. This time they went too far. Katherine was his prize. He will tear them apart. Better yet, he would tear Katherine apart in front of them. A smile creeped up onto the Rippers face. Damon grimaced. "I didn't realize you found them amusing."

"I don't. I find tearing them limb from limb amusing and that is just what I am going to do." The Ripper was already putting together a plan.


End file.
